


Nightwing's Got His Spandex On

by LadyErin



Series: Fandom Filks [2]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyErin/pseuds/LadyErin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song parody of an old 1980's country song. Other than that Nightwing in spandex, need I say more. Lol. It's not his fault he looks like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightwing's Got His Spandex On

**Author's Note:**

> Tune: Baby’s Got Her Blue Jeans On  
> Artist: Mel McDaniel
> 
> Here's the Youtube link if you'd like to listen to the tune.
> 
>  
> 
> <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-cHaufA26B8>

* * *

Troia and Starfire, are in a fight,  
But they stop and look, as he goes by,  
They turn their heads and they, watch him till he’s gone.

Gods have mercy; Nightwing’s got his spandex on!

Up on the rooftops, and across the street,  
Open up their windows, to take a peek,  
While he goes swingin’, flyin’ like a bird in flight.

Heaven help them; Nightwing’s got his spandex on!

[CHORUS]  
He can’t help it if he’s made that way,  
He’s not to blame if they look his way,  
He ain’t really tryin’ to cause a scene,  
It just comes naturally, ahhh, the boy can’t help it.

Well down in Blüdhaven, by the doughnut stand  
There’s a crowd of people, and a traffic jam,  
He don’t look back, he ain’t doin’ nothing’ wrong,

Gods have mercy; Nightwing’s got his spandex on!

He can’t help it if he’s made that way,  
He’s not to blame if they look his way,  
He ain’t really tryin’ to cause a scene,  
It just comes naturally, ahhh, the boy can’t help it.

Down on the corner, by the traffic light,  
Everybody’s lookin’, as he flies by,  
They crane their heads and they, watch him till he’s gone.

Gods have mercy; Nightwing’s got his spandex on!  
Heaven help them; Nightwing’s got his spandex on!


End file.
